


Please don't go

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Jean dies AU, M/M, Marco lives AU, PTSD Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean dies at Trost instead of Marco. Marco sustains major injuries both physically and Mentally</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Kill Them All...So Come Back To Me Already

The first time it happened, no one expected it. Marco had known Eren was a shifter before trost, and he still remembered after. And yet he didn’t treat Eren any different, he joined the Recon Corps and protected him like everyone else…but that was only when he was human.

The members of the 104 training squad…those who were left…gathered to watch Eren transform. The boy had trouble at first…needing a specific goal in mind, Marco cheered him on. But the moment he had transformed the moment Marco laid eyes on Eren’s titan form he snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone looked at the screaming Marco in surprise, yelling for him to stop as he drew his blades and used the 3DMG to lunge at Eren.

"Marco! What are you doing"

"I’M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL, STARTING WITH THIS ONE"

How could things have gone so horribly wrong. Just that morning Jean was smiling, joking that Marco better not piss his pants when he meets the King. And now his blood was all over Marco’s front, mixing with the blood flowing from the teens now empty eye socket

"JEAN" He yelled but it was too late, Jean was gone. His arm lay in front of Marco, still clutching his weapon. His last words still ringing in Marco’s head "I’ll protect you, so you better meet the king, make your dream come true"

Someone knocked Marco mid-strike out of the air. But he wasn’t going down without a fight, he could practically feel Jean’s blood dripping down his face it was a sick feeling that could only be cured by that titan’s death. He kept screaming and kicking as they injected him with something that made the world go black.

I’ll kill them all…so come back to me already…I miss you

"Jean"


	2. Where's Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently people wanted more PTSD!Marco including myself so here’s another drabble ft CrazyMarco and DeadJean. Slight MikasaMarco I guess? More in a platonic way then anything.

"Marco, Marco!" Her voice pulled him from the darkness, she’d been the one to knock him down…to keep him from killing that titan…why? Why would Mikasa stop him? She hated titans too, they took her and Eren’s mom…Eren! That’s right that titan was Eren… "I’m sorry…Mikasa" without looking away "I would do the same…" she said simply.

Mikasa was rather close to Marco after that, they had even been assigned the same squad. She was the only one who could snap him out of his fits, maybe it was because she knew how he felt or maybe it was because she had been the object of Jean’s affections, no one knew.

Sometimes she couldn’t snap him out of it, however, and they had to sedate him. This particularly happened when ever Marco forgot. Forgot what had happened. Some mornings he would wake up screaming at his missing eye and scars. He’d spend the rest of the day asking where Jean was.

They learned fast not to remind him, this resulted in the worst lashout Marco was capable of-one that extended to people. Not even Mikasa could pull him out of this state. So they merely diverted him until he remembered on his own.

His remembrance would come seemingly out of no where, one moment he would be asking them “where’s Jean?” then the next he would be on his knees, crying.

There were smaller instances of this too, where he’d be talking to seemingly no one. He didn’t freak out if you told him no one was there, merely laugh it off.

It got worse after the expedition, after even more of their comrades had died, he’d walk around asking for them too. It became a regular thing to have to sedate the teen. Though they couldn’t merely discard him, only a month in the legion and he already had a kill count that could even rival Corporal Levi’s.


End file.
